


Perfectly Timed

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, kind of friends to lovers, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: 'It was a moment between them and would remain that way, carved into their hearts and tucked away in their memories for a long time to come.'Inspired bythis prompt





	Perfectly Timed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I threw together in less than 3 hours for Suga's birthday. (I definitely didn't forget, nope, that didn't happen). Also someone recently said they like how I write DaiSuga so that somewhat influenced this.

Suga was tired. He was always tired and it was only a month into his first year of college. He made his way back to his rented apartment, shoulders weighed down by his backpack stuffed to the brim with textbooks and folders. No-one said college would be easy, but he was questioning his choices as the late afternoon sun dipped lower in the sky. His thoughts turned to Karasuno, the team they left behind, the excitable kohais that would always bring a smile to his face. He had to admit that he missed the shenanigans, even if he had to put a stop to them or they'd face Daichi's wrath. High-school seemed so long ago to him.

As he ascended the stairs of the apartment building, the damn elevator was out of service again much to his aching body's dismay, he focused on his next assignment. Life had become an endless cycle of studying, writing, sleeping and studying again. He was enjoying college, enjoying his freedom from his family, but the amount of work was starting to wear him down. Unlocking the door to his temporary home, he caught the smell of cooked food, at least one of his roommates was home.

"Hey." He called, shrugging off his backpack and letting it fall to the floor with a thud.

"Hey Koushi." Daichi's voice called back from the cosy lounge area. "There's some curry left on the stove and rice in the rice cooker if you're hungry."

That was music to Suga's ears, he smiled and padded down the hallway towards his best friend. He found Daichi sat in his usual spot on the couch reading another book for his class, he ruffled the former captain's hair on his way to the small kitchen, getting a small chuckle from him. Once he had served himself some much-needed food, Suga flopped down on the couch next to Daichi and sighed heavily.

"Long day?" The other asked, marking his place in the book and closing it in favour of listening to Suga.

"Kinda." Suga shrugged, shovelling a few mouthfuls of the still-hot curry into his mouth and relishing the feeling of finally eating. Daichi laughed and shook his head, remembering how dorky his friend could be. "I mean, this stupid paper is due in on Friday and sensei hasn't given me half the information I need."

"Problematic, tried asking him?"

Suga grunted, focusing more on food than Daichi's question. "Yeah, he said I just need to go to the library and find the book but eh. Still don't know what I'm doing with it and it's just nagging at me y'know?"

Daichi nodded, knowing that feeling all too well. "Just take a break tonight, relax a little."

"Easy for you to say." Suga pouted, looking far too cute for Daichi to handle in that moment. "I just want to sleep for three weeks."

"One night off isn't going to kill you Koushi."

Suga sighed again, finishing his meal and slipping the plate onto the cluttered coffee table. In his mind, he knew he should shower and then get to work, but Daichi's idea of a night off did sound appealing. He yawned, feeling drowsy now he was full. At first, he intended to lean against Daichi's shoulder but found himself resting his head in the other's lap. Fingers threaded through his hair in a slow soothing manner. Gradually he felt himself relaxing with each touch.

"See? You're not dead." Daichi remarked quietly as Suga's eyes fluttered shut in content.

"Shut up." Suga huffed an air of amusement in his voice. "Fine, you're right...maybe one night won't kill me."

"Mhm. Now stay put and rest." Daichi said, opening his book again with his free hand and resuming his reading.

Suga had to admit, he enjoyed these little moments between them. He had grown so much closer to Daichi since graduation, almost clinging to one of the only remnants of his high-school years. Some of their new friends joked that they argued like a married couple, several of them assumed they were dating because they had a habit of being the other's plus one for every party they went to. It wasn't to say they weren't interested in one another, but neither had plucked up the courage to say anything. Besides, things were fine the way they were; they shared an apartment, they looked after each other, they could have a laugh together and they could talk about anything without fear of being judged or laughed at.

He didn't feel the need to disturb their happy balance.

Daichi's fingers continued to card through his hair, wrapping silver locks around his fingertips before letting go and starting from the roots again. The former captain hummed absent-mindedly as he read the text on the page, though his attention was weighed more in Suga's favour. The older male was very still as he lay on the couch, Daichi wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"You still awake?" He murmured, turning a page as he waited for a reply.

"Yeah." Suga quietly replied. "Just thinking about stuff."

"That's dangerous." Daichi chuckled, getting a snort from the other. "What are you thinking about?"

There was a pause, Suga worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "...us, actually."

"Oh?" Daichi tried not to sound surprised or expectant. He knew he did a poor job of hiding how fond he was of Suga, two of his classmates had a bet going on how long it would take him to confess. "...what about us?"

Suga hummed, shifting so he was looking up at Daichi. The other's hand slid from his hair, settling against his cheek. For a few moments they didn't say anything, the silence between them wasn't awkward though as Suga leaned into Daichi's touch and smiled shyly.

"Do you remember when you asked me to be Karasuno's vice-captain?" Suga asked.

"Vaguely."

"Why did you ask me? Why not Asahi?"

Daichi closed his book. "Because I knew you could stay grounded even during the most challenging times...that I could depend on you to keep me grounded too. Why are you asking?"

Suga shrugged, averting his gaze slightly. "That all?"

"Well, personal preference played a part I guess? Asahi and I didn't...and still don't...see eye to eye sometimes, I guess I knew that you and I are on the same wavelength more. And when you call me out on shit, you're generally right to do so."

The last part made Suga giggle. "Huh, okay."

"You still haven't told me why you're asking about this Koushi." Daichi hummed, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Suga's cheekbone. "Something bothering you?"

The other shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about how much we've been through together. How lucky I am to..." He trailed off, not sure what he was trying to say anymore.

"How lucky you are to…what?" Daichi's heart was racing as he gave into thinking that maybe, just maybe, Suga was about to confirm what everyone else had been saying about them; that they were made for each other, that it was only a matter of time before they said those sacred words to each other.

"To...be here, with you...and only you." Suga's voice trailed off again, a faint rosy blush creeping over his slender face. "I mean--"

"What are you trying to say Koushi?" Daichi asked, letting his hand trail down Suga's cheek until he was gently holding his chin. The pad of his thumb ghosted over Suga's bottom lip as their eyes met. He realised a split second too late what he was doing and tried to pull his hand away, somewhat ashamed for assuming things. A hand closing around his startled him, making his stomach twist as Suga sat up. They found themselves staring at each other, each of their faces flushed and nervously swallowing as their fingers intertwined.

"I...I don't want to ruin everything." Suga whispered.

"You won't," Daichi whispered back, finding composure from somewhere. "you could never ruin anything."

A breathless giggle escaped the flustered male, he shook his head slightly almost in disbelief this was all happening. Daichi smiled, reaching out with a trembling hand and cupping Suga's cheek again. Noses lightly bumped against one another, prompting another breathless giggle from Suga. Their lips met softly, a tender brush at first before hesitation gave way to fondness. A small whimper passed between them as Suga released Daichi's hand and ran his fingers through short brown hair. Each new kiss was more confident than the last, but none sought to push the fragile boundaries in place.

Suga lost himself to the feeling of Daichi's lips against his, stirring the warm feeling in his chest as hands gently settled on his waist. He was the one to pull back first, breathing a little ragged and face feeling warmer than normal. He smiled as Daichi gently bumped their foreheads together.

"Told you that you wouldn't ruin everything." Daichi breathed.

"...I guess you're right... _again_." Suga sighed.

"Hm, I should make this 'being right' thing a habit."

"Pft." Suga rolled his eyes, playfully shoving the other away.

"You still need to rest," Daichi said, leaning back on the couch and picking up his nearly-forgotten class reading. "and I need to finish this book."

"What a tragedy," Suga stated, sarcasm clear in his voice as he flopped back down to rest his head in Daichi's lap. "one request though."

"Go ahead."

"...play with my hair again?"

"Of course." Daichi immediately threaded his fingers through the silver locks once more. "If you fall asleep though, I'm not carrying you to your bed."

"Noted..." Suga mumbled, already feeling drowsy again. His heart was still racing from the whirlwind of emotions that had surged through him. Though the past few minutes hadn't really clarified much in where they stood in their relationship, it did confirm one thing; Daichi was a good kisser. Suga wanted to feel his lips again, but there was no rush. He felt that it had been almost perfectly timed, there had been no pressure from anyone. It was a moment between them and would remain that way, carved into their hearts and tucked away in their memories for a long time to come.

He felt his previous exhaustion catching up to him, opting to let his eyes slip shut again and focus on the feeling of the gentle motions of Daichi's fingers in his hair. Sleep came easily to him.

  

* * *

 

The door closed softly, Asahi was always paranoid he'd wake one or both his friends when he came back late sometimes. He was used to being greeted by a dark apartment and soft snores from the two occupied bedrooms. That night was different though. He went to investigate why the lounge light was still on and found Suga sprawled out on the couch, head resting in Daichi's lap as he slept. The former-captain stirred upon hearing the other walk into the room, his book was on the floor, page long forgotten in favour of sleep.

"...oh hey Asahi." He mumbled, rubbing his eye. "What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight." Asahi replied quietly, gaze flickering between the two of them. "Did...something happen?"

"Hm? No, not really..." Daichi said, hand subconsciously going back to Suga's head and carding his fingers through the other's hair.

"Uh-huh." Asahi wasn't an idiot, he'd had to put up with the two of them dancing around each other for nearly a year and a half. Whilst he had seen them acting unusually close a number of times, this seemed different. "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Daichi was a bad liar, Asahi knew this but decided in the interest of not waking Suga up by having an argument, he'd drop it. This time at least.

"Okay, well I'm taking a shower and going to bed." Asahi shrugged, trying not to laugh at the sudden confusion in Daichi's expression. "See you tomorrow."

"W-Wait, I need you to help me--"

"You can deal with him yourself, _captain_." Asahi replied as he immediately set off for the bathroom. "I'm sure he won't object to you carrying him to bed like a blushing bride."

Daichi wanted to yell at the other but equally didn't want to wake Suga. Waking Suga up was always a bad idea. He sighed and resigned himself to a night on the couch. He made a mental note to never let Suga fall asleep like this again, but concluded that there were worse places to fall asleep, and at least Suga was a relatively peaceful sleeper unlike certain kohais of theirs. He continued stroking Suga's hair as he let himself drift back to sleep, ignoring how achy he'd be in the morning from the less-than-comfy couch and focusing more on the new level of intimacy between them. It may not have been a confession, but it was a start. They had all the time in the world anyway, so why rush?

 


End file.
